No puedo amar porque el amor no existe
by Spektro
Summary: él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?-UA-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al dueño xD, escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Summary: **_él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?

_**No puedo amar porque el amor no existe**_

.

.

_Prólogo_

Existen varios sentimientos como la ira, el rencor, el odio, y los antes mencionados creemos que son malos, pero yo les hablare de un sentimiento que es mucho peor que los anteriores, y ese sentimiento es el peor, ese sentimiento te hace sentir mucho más dolor en un momento, te hace sentir mucha más ira, te hace odiar, te hace guardar rencor, quieres venganza y no justicia, ese sentimiento es el amor…

-Lo siento, pero sinceramente no estoy preparada para una relación en estos momentos, eres muy lindo y todo, pero…-una bella chica de cabellos negros verdeceos rechazaba al ambarino

-Lo comprendo, por eso no quiero presionarte, solo te quería confesar lo que siento, cuando estés lista para…-Replicaba el ambarino.

-No comprendes, no te soporto, me da asco estar frente a ti, nosotras las chicas no somos crueles pero tú me obligas, no te puedo ni ver, solo habría que verte para rechazarte, das lástima…-decía sin remordimiento y se marchaba del lugar.

-pero… Akemi…-decía mientras intentaba por todos los medios no llorar.

Y así fue como fui rechazado por mi mejor amiga de entonces, no me consideraba un galán, yo era bajito, flaco, escuálido hasta cierto punto, utilizaba gafas y frenillos, adoraba materias complicadas, por eso me consideraban el geek o nerd…

Sinceramente ya me habían rechazado antes, pero no de esa manera… desde ese rechazo me volví frío con las mujeres, no sonreía como antes y no quise saber del peor sentimiento de todos: el amor.

Así pasaron los años y el tiempo hizo maravillas con mi imagen, ya no era bajito, ahora era mucho más alto, el ejercicio me permitió no solo gozar de buena salud, si no, de buena imagen, además de que los frenillos y las gafas desaparecieron, pero claro, cambia tanto como por fuera, como por dentro, me volví mujeriego, me dejó de importar lo que la gente pudiera decir y al no creer en el amor comencé a distorsionar la imagen que tenía de la mujer hasta convertirla en un simple objeto, algunas me llamaban cruel, pero... ¿No había sido una mujer la que me rechazó tan "cruelmente" y destrozó mi corazón sin compasión?, si algún día una de las que llaman "mujer" me lastimó sin piedad, yo no iba a tener piedad en crearles falsas ilusiones y luego destrozarlas con la misma rapidez con las que las cree.

_Continuará..._

_**Hola, espero que les haya agradado mi pequeña introducción a la historia que se irá desarrollando, comenten por favor, tanto como si les agrado como si les disgusto.**_

_**PD: Está historia se irá actualizando cada 15 días el día sábado para ser más exactos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al dueño xD, escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Summary: **_él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?

_**No puedo amar porque el amor no existe**_

.

.

**Cap. 1**

Una bella mujer caminaba por el pasillo de una sala de hospital, era bella y joven, pero a pesar de ello se la veía cansada y estaba hecha un desastre, pronto salió un doctor que no aparentaba más de 30, y se dirigió donde se encontraba la castaña.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?-preguntaba el doctor, a lo que la castaña solo asintió con desgano.

-Me temo que el paciente está muy mal, lo dejamos en coma inducido… lo sentimos, usted tiene la última palabra, si lo dejamos o lo…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A SIQUIERA PENSARLO!-respondía con furia y fuerzas renovadas, el doctor solo pudo asentir y marcharse, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

-Nunca desconectaría a mi padre, seguro él no lo hubiera hecho…-pensaba en voz alta la joven.

-Pero tú no decides eso Sakura…-una voz a sus espaldas le respondía

-Pero… tú… eres su hijo…-decía la castaña reconociendo al instante a su hermano: Touya.

-Cuando tú naciste mamá enfermó poco tiempo después, le diagnosticaron cáncer y tenía que hacerse una operación inmediata debido a que su cáncer estaba un poco avanzado…pero en la operación hubo un percance y debido a ello le tuvieron que inducir el coma, y papá tuvo la misma decisión que ahora tú tienes en tus manos, le explicaron que si mamá despertaba del coma es probable que no recordara absolutamente nada y que no pudiera hablar ni comer correctamente y que es probable que perdiera la movilidad en un 75% de su cuerpo, yo aún era un niño cuando todo esto pasó, pero pude recordar las palabras que me dio papá antes de que tomase su decisión…

Hijo, la vida que le espera a tu mamá si regresa con nosotros no es vida, sería matarla en vida, no pudiera disfrutar y sufriría mucho, no quiero que eso suceda con tu madre, yo la amo, y lo haré por el resto de mi vida, es por eso que quiero que se vaya con los mejores recuerdos…

Al principio no pude entender sus palabras, pero luego supe a que se refería, porque luego de eso mamá murió… Sabes Sakura, papá me hizo ver que mamá disfrutó mucho cuando estaba viva, y él no quería arruinar esos bellos recuerdos y transformarlos en sufrimiento para ella y para nosotros, por eso decidió desconectarla, eso es justamente lo que yo haré con papá.

-P..ero.. Touya… -decía anonadada Sakura, no podía creer que Touya hiciera eso.

-Sakura, no todo es como lo pintan en las películas, la persona no despierta en la mayoría de los casos y si lo hacen se quedan como vegetal, papá vivió una vida realmente buena, llena de alegría, entiende; es mejor no tenerlo de ese modo-decía intentando recapacitar a Sakura.

-NO LO ENTIENDO, simplemente no lo en..ti..en..do..-dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto, no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte y afrontar los problemas, por Kami… tenía 21 años, sin embargo admitía que seguía siendo inmadura en muchos aspectos…

-Lo lamento Sakura, de verdad, pero tengo que hacerlo… es decir, desconectarlo definitivamente.-decía Touya con pesar.

-Si tú lo haces dejaré de reconocerte como mi hermano, me marchare del país he iré a buscar fortuna en no sé Tokio, Hong Kong, Washintong-sinceramente me sentía estúpida, amenazando irme si lo hacía, ya no era una niña, sin embargo en mi interior seguía siéndolo, vi a Touya hacer una mueca para luego replicarme con el peor tono del mundo.

-PUES VETE!, Por Kami, tienes 21 años, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca, tus amenazas baratas no me van a hacer desistir de mi idea, sabes, tampoco lo entendía pero luego en el velorio de mamá él me dijo que sería algo egoísta retenerla con nosotros, imponernos a la decisión de Kami…-decía mirándome con decepción y con tristeza, lo sé, él también sufre..

-Pues si pretendes hacerlo… HAZLO-ok, estaba desesperada, demasiado, por eso no quise ir ver como Touya arrebataba la vida de mi padre, tampoco asistí al velorio de mi padre, solo me marché de Tomoeda y me mudé a Hong Kong, yo estudié diseño editorial, tenía bastante experiencia, por lo que no tardé en conseguir trabajo en una empresa muy reconocida en Hong Kong, lamentablemente para mí confundieron las cosas y creyeron que era modelo….

-P..er..o… yo.. yo soy la nueva diseñadora….-intente explicarme pero hicieron de oídos sordos y me metieron a los vestidores.

-Hola... eres la nueva ¿verdad?, pero claro que sí, si eres realmente hermosa…-Decía una hermosa chica de ojos amatistas mientras veía a la recién llegada.

-Tomoyo, no incomodes a la recién llegada, no te preocupes, normalmente suele ser así, mucho gusto mi nombre es chiharu y ella –señalando a la amatista- es Tomoyo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura-saludé, no sabía qué hacía yo allí, pero creo que me divertiré.

-Lindo nombre…-se oyó a lo lejos una voz varonil que me hizo estremecer… y aún más cuando vi de quién se trataba, no lo podía creer, era Yukito, el mundo es un pañuelo realmente.

-Yu..ki..to..-solo pude murmurar su nombre.

-Creí que estudiaste diseño editorial…-me decía entre risas, él era fotógrafo.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó la chica de nombre Tomoyo, solo pude asentir.

-Muy bien chicas, cámbiense, en 5 minutos es la primera sesión.-decía con voz entre divertida y seria.

Y así fue como empecé con mi carrera de ¿modelo? Y me aparte de lo que quedaba de mi familia: Mi hermano.

_Continuará…_

**_Hola, gracias por comentar, y me alegro que les haya gustado, espero este cap les haya gustado, realmente es duro dejar ir a un familiar, pero no podemos vivir aferrados al pasado ni a una persona o si?...dejenme saber que opinan acerca de la historia._**

**_Este cap fue publicado antes debido a que mi prólogo fue demasiado corto, espero les agrade y nos leemos luego…_**

**_Saludos, Spektro._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al dueño xD, escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Summary: **_él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?

_**No puedo amar porque el amor no existe**_

.

.

_**Cap. 2**_

El amor es una simple mentira, una simple y tonta escusa para vender sus tontos productos, lamentablemente para mí; la gloriosa ironía me sentenció de tal manera que mi familia posee una de las empresas más grandes del país, que fabrica peluches, adornos, cartas y hasta arreglos florares dedicados al amor, y como toda empresa familiar pues yo al formar parte de la familia heredé la empresa, ya que fui su primer hijo varón, sinceramente hubiera preferido morirme de hambre en la calle que acceder, pero por presiones familiares no pude más que acceder, algo tonto en verdad, porque ya lo dije y lo repito: NO CREO EN EL AMOR, pero por cuestiones del destino yo vivo de él irónico cierto?, en fin, a pesar de ello trabajo duro y he sacado la empresa adelante, imponiéndome ante la competencia, pero en fin, nada es tan bueno la mayoría de casos y me he ganado muy mala fama de mujeriego, y me he metido envueltos en varios escándalos, y he traído problemas a la empresa, es por esto que mi mamá contrató a espías que aparte de comentarle a ella de cuantas veces respiro intervendrán de ser necesario…

-Insisto…-replicaba el ambarino a la vez que veía divertido las caras que ponían los supuestos espías al ser tratados de esa manera…

-¿Cuánto pretenden soportar atados de esa manera y con semejante espectáculo frente a ustedes?-decía divertido al ver como aquellos hombres que pecaban de creerse los mejores intentaban con todas sus fuerzas retener aquello que se aproximaba…

Y es que, Syaoran quiso darles una lección a los nuevos espías-soplones de su mamá y primero se comportó muy amable y les sirvió de beber agua, cola, bebidas y todo lo que tenga que ver con líquidos, luego dijo que tomen asiento y cuando tuvo ciertas circunstancias a su favor los ató, esperó y esperó hasta que uno preguntó justo la parte clave de su plan: ¿Puedo ir al baño?, obviamente era un rotundo no y esperó y esperó hasta que los vio con cara de no soportarlo más y empezó su parte favorita del plan: Torturarlos….

-Miren…-decía una vez más mientras cogía de nuevo la botella de agua y servía el agua en una vaso… intentaron no ver pero se oía claramente el sonido del agua y ese sonido era detonante para aquellos hombres que muy pronto se quedarían sin riñones por el esfuerzo que hacían al retener los líquidos.

-Syaoran; deja ir a los pobres hombres ahora….-Pronto se escuchó la autoritaria voz de su querida hermana mayor, quien ingresaba prepotente por la sala…

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo….-decía con una sonrisa en su cara y una expresión de yo no fui de un niño.

-SYAORAN!- Al parecer la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades…

-Shiefa…-decía como un niño pequeño el cual hacía todo para llamar la atención.

-Olvídalo, lo haré yo misma-decía mientras se dirigía a los hombres y empezaba a desatarlos, una vez que quedaron libres se olvidaron de decir gracias y corrieron al baño más próximo.

-Te comportas como un niño Syaoran, pudiste haberlos dejado sin riñones….-decía reprendiéndolo por su comportamiento infantil de hace instantes.

.Jajajajajajajajajajajaja-un Syaoran reía como un loco, pronto paró de reír y dijo en forma inocente: -Yo no tengo la culpa de que un simple vaso de agua que me quería servir hace momentos cause tal efecto en aquellos hombres- mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que sirvió hace instantes.

-¡Basta! Syaoran, debes aprender a respetar a los demás, madre quiere hablarte y no está muy contenta que digamos…-decía con toda la paciencia que disponía en ese instante (que no era mucha)

-Pues si quiere hablarme que venga acá, no pienso ir a donde ella quiera hablar, al fin y al cabo ella quiere verme.-replicaba mientras se sentaba en su enorme sillón de piel de león.

-Syaoran… es tu madre y debes respetarla…-intentaba razonar la castaña al parecer sin conseguir nada, puesto que Syaoran sonrió y dijo:-Si no viene no hablaré con ella.

-Pues no hace falta que vayas a buscarme con tanto esmero-se oía una voz a los lejos y pronto una señora de edad avanzada ingresaba a la sala donde se encontraban.

-Tan irónica como siempre no es así querida ¿Ieran?-decía mientras cambiaba su expresión a una seria.

-Soy tu madre y debes respetarme, gracias a mí eres el hombre que eres, sin mí no hubieras llegado a ningún lado-decía con voz severa.

-Hubiera llegado a ser feliz y no vivir en esta vida llena de hipocresía…-decía mientras la veía fijamente.

-Pues esta vida de hipocresía es la que te ha tocado vivir y tendrás que saber lidiar con ella-decía mientras añadía rápidamente-Los inversionistas quieren retirar sus inversiones porque no eres un hombre de familia, y además te han visto metido en varios escándalos relacionados con las putas de tus amigas-decía sin pelos en la lengua Ieran.

-Pues que te puedo decir, simplemente soy irresistible-añadía mientras sonreía irónicamente.

-Cállate de una buena vez, todo el esfuerzo de papá se irá al traste por un hombre inmaduro como tú.-de repente Shiefa comentó entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-Pues es mi vida y si eso no le gusta a los inversionistas…-iba a continuar, pero se vio interrumpido de pronto por una mano que lo golpeó en la mejilla.

-¡Basta!-Ieran golpeaba a su hijo y pronunciaba estas palabras: -Te casarás con la Srta. Minamoto, convencerás a los inversionistas de que eres un hombre serio y me darás un nieto para seguir con la dinastía, y si te quieres meter con otras mujeres pues adelante, pero ya no te metas en más escándalos…-sentenció la mujer muy molesta, pero ni bien terminó de dar su sermón y Syaoran ya no estaba frente a ella….

Syaoran se había ido a la residencia Li, entró a su cuarto cogió una maleta y empezó a empacar sus cosas…

-¿A dónde vas Syaoran?-preguntaba una voz a sus espaldas que supo reconocer que era de Meiling.

-Lejos de aquí, no quiero vivir la estúpida vida que Ieran me impone aquí.-decía mientras seguía empacando sus cosas.-Meiling, cuando tengas el valor para hacerlo… hazlo… no te quedes aquí, si lo haces lo único que te traerá será problemas…-decía mientras terminaba de empacar y se marchaba del lugar…

-Ya les he dicho que no soy modelo-decía una castaña mientras trataba de no enojarse con Yukito por convencerle a su actual jefe de que era modelo.

-No le haga caso señor, suele ser muy modesta-aludía el joven a la par mientras sonreía con una sonrisa francamente encantadora.

Sakura iba a continuar pero prefirió darse por vencida y mejor salir a dar una vuelta para descansar de la primera sesión fotográfica que había tenido en su vida, pronto llegó a un parque y se sentó a observar a los transeúntes en sus labores diarias…Primero vio a un señora y su bebé en brazos, luego a un hombre muy gordo sirviéndose un gran hot-dog, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención más que eso…

-Quieres dejarme en paz…-se oía a un joven mientras jaloneaba una maleta con una joven casi de su misma edad.

-No dejare que cometas una estupidez, vuelve ahora que tienes tiempo…-replicaba la chica mientras jalaba la maleta.

-No me da la gana, estoy harto de esa vieja y sus estúpidas reglas, yo quiero tener una vida diferente, ¿acaso no quieres que sea feliz?...-preguntaba mientras jalaba de nuevo la maleta…

-Claro que quiero que seas feliz, pero puedes serlo junto con….-iba a continuar pero Syaoran ya no escuchaba, había obtenido la maleta y había huido…

-¡Maldición!-decía la chica mientras regresaba por donde vino.

Sakura prefirió no entrometerse y mejor decidió marcharse a seguir en su nueva carrera, ese era el plan, pero ni bien había dado un paso y de repente un fuerte brazo la detuvo…

-Hola, sé que no me conoces, pero podrías ayudarme?-decía el ambarino mientras sonreía lo…mejor que podía

_**Me alegro que les haya gustado el cap. anterior, ahora ¿cómo les irá?**_

_**Spektro**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al dueño xD, escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Summary: **_él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?

_**No puedo amar porque el amor no existe**_

.

.

_**Cap. 3**_

Bueno, desde el día aquel, el día negro aquel en que Syaoran Li me pidió ayuda he intentado por todos los medios no irme a una esquina de mi departamento y darme contra una pared repitiendo: porqué, vaya que lo he intentado… y es que desde que me pidió ayuda y yo accedí no he parado de arrepentirme, ya que TODA mi vida he creído que la gratitud lo posee todo ser humano, por eso accedí y lo lleve a vivir un tiempo en mi modesto departamento, creí que me lo agradecería, pero desde ese día no ha dejado de criticarme de lo desastrosa, despistada, desordenada y destartalada que puedo ser, así que desde ahora rectifico mi creencia: Todo ser humano posee gratitud, pero ciertamente Syaoran Li no es humano…

-Sakura!-llamaba un ambarino desde el baño de un departamento de dimensiones pequeñas y algo desordenado.

-Li-mascullaba en forma de respuesta la castaña mientras hojeaba una revista de moda preguntándose en qué parte de la revista aparecería ella la próxima vez, ella estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón de la sala.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?, después de todo es tu baño el que está roto…-decía mientras salía de ahí y se secaba el sudor producto del esfuerzo que le estaba costando arreglar la tubería.

-Porque debería hacerlo, tú voluntariamente accediste a arreglar la tubería –decía mientras se tapaba con la revista el rubor que había originado ver a Syaoran Li cubierto de sudor, y no ayudó el hecho de que Syaoran sin pudor alguno se quitaba la camiseta dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho.

-Pero accedí porque me dijiste que no ayudaba en nada…-decía mientras volvía a entrar al baño, claro que no notó que unos ojos verdes observaban su espalda al descubierto.

-Déjalo, creo que llamaré a un plomero…-decía mientras observaba "discretamente" los hombros de Syaoran.

-Oye, siempre me he preguntado… ¿si eres modelo porque vives en un departamento así?-decía mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su habitación ante la mirada atenta de Sakura.

-Me gusta este lugar, es acogedor, además de que por suerte tiene dos dormitorios…-decía mientras sonreía genuinamente

-jajajajaja… créelo no eres mi tipo-reía mientras salía de su habitación con una camiseta puesta.

-Tú tampoco lo eres…-añadía con sorna mientras sonreía ladinamente.

-Pero no lo parecía cuando mirabas mi torso desnudo hace instantes…-ahora era el turno de Syaoran de esbozar una media sonrisa y observar el sonrojo notorio de Sakura.

-Lo… notaste…-decía algo sorprendida y avergonzada

-Es difícil no notar un par de ojos verdes acosándote….-respondía mientras sonreía y reía al tiempo que veía la cara aún más roja de Sakura claro que ahora no era vergüenza, si no, ira…

-Yo no te acoso, solo…-continuar le hubiera quitado credibilidad así que mejor calló y se fue dando grandes zancadas a su habitación….

-Hey!, no te enojes…-decía mientras hacía el ademán de seguirla.

Yo ayude a Syaoran porque me dio lástima, porque quise hacerlo, pero, ¿por qué él me pidió ayuda a mí?, nunca se lo preguntaría porque sabía que con lo orgulloso que podía ser es posible que nunca me contestara con la verdad…

-Sakura… ven, la cena ya esta lista…-llamaba Syaoran, desde que Sakura intentó cocinar la cocina casi se quema y Syaoran decidió que si quería seguir viviendo allí tendría que él cocinar, y tomada esa resolución así lo ha cumplido desde el primer día de llegado allí y desde eso hacía una semana.

-¡Voy!-contestaba desde su cuarto y segundos después salió con un atuendo un tanto provocador, Syaoran estaba de espaldas por lo que no la pudo ver y ella aprovecho ese momento para tomar un pan tostado e irse antes de que Syaoran tenga tiempo de comentar algo… claro que nada sale como uno lo planea y al momento de coger el pan e irse corriendo…Li cogió su mano cuando tomo el pan y aprovechando la posición cercana que había creado le susurro al oído:-Si no te cambias el atuendo pronto no saldrás de aquí en poco tiempo…

Esas palabras daban a confusión en varios aspectos, no solo por las palabras, si no por la forma en la que estas estaban dichas.

-No lo soporto-comentaba la castaña con su nueva mejor y autoproclamada amiga, ella vestía un atuendo similar al de una abuela, solo le faltaban las arrugas y las canas.

-Pero si tú decidiste ayudarlo, sin embargo por lo que me cuentas parece ser que le gustas…-decía sin nada de tapujes mientras sonreía al ver el sonrojo de Sakura e intentaba no reírse del nuevo "look" que esta había adquirido

-¿Yo? A ¿él? ¿Bromeas?... –decía mientras pensaba en voz alta –es demasiado perfecto para mí-

-Vamos chicas, es hora del espectáculo, Sakura… necesito hablar contigo a solas…-decía interrumpiendo el momento Yukito quien entró de la nada a llamar por la sesión fotográfica.

-Claro, dime…-decía minutos después en una oficina muy acogedora

-Sakura, nos enteramos que vives en un departamento con muchas fallas y muy pequeño…-decía Yukito con preocupación

-Claro, pero a mí me gusta…-decía Sakura sin ningún remordimiento

-Es que lo que sucede es que esta agencia tiene mucho reconocimiento, y normalmente nuestras modelos adquieren fama muy rápido y al ser modelo eres muy acosada por los periodistas que buscan noticias nuevas para la prensa amarillista, así que para evitar futuros escándalos me gustaría que pensaras en la idea de cambiar de departamento….

-¿Cambiar de departamento? No suena una mala idea- pensaba en voz alta Sakura…-lo pensaré, lo prometo…

Pensé y pensé toda la mañana, incluso en la sesión fotográfica estuve distraída, sinceramente creo que sería una excelente idea...estuve pensando, pero quería y necesitaba la opinión del sujeto con quien vivía…

-Vaya, así que tú debes ser la desgraciada que hizo cambiar de opinión a este malcriado de Syaoran… déjame decirte que no aguanta con muchas, y tú –señalándola- solo serás una más en su cama, luego te dejará por otra más joven y mucho más agraciada, aunque debo aplaudirte –irónicamente- has sido muy astuta como para lograr traerlo a tu departamentucho… seguro que tuviste que acostarte con él varias veces… ZORRA…-decía sin mucho remordimiento una chica muy guapa entrando sin ser invitada al modesto departamento de la castaña

-Disculpa... ¿te conozco? Y como es que conoces a Li

-Aparte de zorra… ¿mosquita muerta?, se ve que Syaoran no tiene gustos con las mujeres, escoge a cualquiera…

-DÉJALA EN PAZ…Shiefa... -al fin la voz de Syaoran se escuchó en el departamento, pronto él apareció por el umbral de la puerta haciendo presencia con su impotente figura…

**_Haber, hablemos primero de la primera parte… jajajajaja Syaoran no es humano, ese razonamiento de Sakura y… ¿a quién no se le va a caer la baba si ve a Syaoran en esas condiciones?, Bueno, espero les haya encantado este cap. adelantado, lo quise hacer porque comenzaré una nueva historia, y bueno, actualizaré como lo he ido haciendo, cada dos semanas…_**

**_Gracias a todas/os ustedes por leer son las/os mejores._**

**_Spektro_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al dueño xD, escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Summary: **_él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?

_**No puedo amar porque el amor no existe**_

.

.

**_Cap. 4_**

Gritos, cosas romperse y más gritos se oían en el pequeño departamento de la castaña, desde hace una hora Shiefa Li había llegado al pequeño departamento, y desde su llegada solo se escuchaban gritos y cosas romperse, estaba como una loca y poco faltaba para que destrozara todo el lugar.

-Vaya… ahora sí tendré que cambiar de departamento-susurraba en voz baja Sakura más para sí mismo que para otra persona

-¡Idiota!-decía casi gritando Shiefa a la par que alzaba su mano para golpear a Syaoran, pero él agarró su mano y le dijo desafiante

-Deja de esconderte en las faldas de mamá, sé muy bien que por ella te casaste con Hitoshi, que por ella seguiste administración, pero yo no tengo porqué hacerle caso, no porque a ti te arruinó la vida conmigo va a hacer lo mismo, no pienso permitírselo…-Al escuchar eso Shiefa se supo perdida, sabía que él tenía razón, siempre fue la más complaciente para que su mamá la viese a ella como su fuente de confianza, para que no la viera como una bastarda…

-Eso…

-…es cierto-completó Syaoran mientras le mostraba la salida a su hermana, y ella en forma de respuesta cogió su bolso y se marchó del lugar no sin antes romper una última cosa…

-¡Estúpida!-al fin Sakura reaccionó gritando a Shiefa claro que cuando ella ya se había marchado

-Mejor reacciona mañana… ¡lenta!-dijo en son de burla Syaoran mientras añadía seriamente-No te preocupes por los daños, yo los pagaré…-dicho esto se marchó a su habitación sin dar tiempo a Sakura de preguntarle qué diablos es lo que sucedió y porque vino esa extraña a destrozar su departamento

-Tonto…-murmuro por lo bajo para luego gritar: -¡Empaca tus cosas nos mudamos!

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

-¿Me estas escuchando Tomoyo?-preguntó Sakura un poco fastidiosa mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro frente a la cara de su amiga

-¿a?, claro-decía distraída Tomoyo mientras veía a lo lejos a Chiharu con un muchacho

-¡Tomoyo préstame atención!-dijo enérgicamente Sakura

-¡No tengo tiempo para perder con niñerías, algunos vivimos en el mundo real con problemas reales!-reaccionó de mala manera Tomoyo quien luego de gritar se marchó del lugar

-Y ahora qué le pasa…-murmuro por lo bajo Sakura mientras veía a donde anteriormente estaba viendo Tomoyo, pudo visualizar a Chiharu con un muchacho de piel nívea, pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes; claro que el detalle de los ojos lo pudo observar cuando se dio la vuelta…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

En una estación de tren esperaba ansioso Syaoran, al poco rato una mujer alta, ojos azules y rubia se acercaba a él

-Veo que me necesitas-decía la mujer mientras se acercaba sensualmente a él

-No necesito a nadie y lo sabes-decía Syaoran altanero mientras de igual manera se acercaba a ella

-Tu acercamiento me dice lo contrario…-dijo ella mientras lo besaba en los labios

-Entonces dejémoslo en un tal vez-murmuro Syaoran antes de corresponder al afecto

Por otro lado en un pequeño departamento se encontraba Sakura leyendo algo extrañada el pequeño mensaje que le dejó Syaoran:

_"Tengo que hacer algo esta noche, no vengo a dormir_

_Syaoran"_

-Vaya, entonces creo que tengo el departamento para mí sola-dijo para sí misma con cierto entusiasmo, pensaba llamar a Tomoyo, pero probablemente aún estaría molesta, por lo que optó por llamar a Yukito, después de todo él era su amigo...

Poco después de que llamó a Yukito alguien tocó a la puerta

-¡Voy!-se escuchó dentro del departamento, Sakura abrió la puerta y allí parado con lo que parecía ser una cerveza estaba Yukito

-Pasa, mi casa es tú casa-dijo Sakura sonriendo haciendo pasar a Yukito

-Parece que aún no compras cosas para llenar tu departamento-dijo viendo como los estantes y los muebles estaban vacíos

Sakura rió un poco para añadir-Claro que tenía cosas…solo que…

-¿Solo qué?-preguntaba con curiosidad Yukito

-Es una larga historia

-Pues la noche es joven, así que… qué te parece si me cuentas porqué tus estantes están vacíos mientras tomamos un poco de cerveza…-decía indicando la botella que trajo consigo

-Si no tengo elección…-dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa atravesaba su rostro

-Claro que no la tienes-dijo del mismo modo Yukito

Sakura le contó todo a Yukito, acerca de Syaoran, de cómo lo conoció, como la molestaba, acerca de su hermana loca, acerca de que no conocía su pasado ni porque estaba aquel día en el parque, en fin, todo…

-Vaya, si tu hermano supiera que estás viviendo con un hombre seguro se enojaría mucho-decía Yukito con diversión para alivianar un poco el ambiente aunque su voz se escuchaba algo molesta

-Si-suspiró-Touya, sabes, lo extraño mucho desearía que estuviese aquí, desearía que todo fuera como antes, que papá no hubiese muerto y que…

Yukito se acercó a ella y la besó para callarla mientras le decía-No importa, yo estoy aquí y lo sabes, cuidaré de ti…lo prometo, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para hacerlo

-Yo…Yukito… no sé qué decir…-Sakura contestaba mientras aún se encontraba en shock

-Te daré tiempo para pensar-le dijo mientras besaba su frente tiernamente y se marchaba del departamento

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura quien al percibirlos abrió pesadamente los ojos mientras veía su reloj, al hacerlo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos se paró rápidamente de la cama, se vistió en tiempo record y se disponía a salir cuando repentinamente recordó dos grandes razones por las que no debería salir, la primera porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a Yukito y la segunda porque hoy era domingo…

-Estúpida cabeza…por donde andas…-murmuró para sí misma Sakura

-Pues en Marte o Jupiter…-repentinamente se escuchó una voz demasiado conocida para su gusto, pronto salió de su habitación y se encontró con Syaoran recostado en la pared mirándola de forma divertida mientras añadía-Deberías dejar de hablar sola, creerán que estás loca….-dijo para luego erguirse y dirigirse a la cocina

Sakura por su parte ignoró el comentario de Syaoran y preguntó-¿Dónde estabas anoche?

-Pues no es de tu incumbencia pequeña entrometida-decía Syaoran para luego salir de la cocina con una botella de cerveza vacía en su mano y preguntar-¿Qué hacías anoche, beber porque me marché?-preguntó con diversión a lo que ella contestó-Pues no, y si preguntas no es de tu incumbencia pequeño entrometido-

Syaoran sonrió un poco para luego volver a entrar a la cocina, y por su lado Sakura regresaba a su habitación a cambiarse a una ropa un poco más cómoda.

_Era domingo, y bueno, no tenía planes, Syaoran no tenía planes, y pues le sugerí que saliéramos juntos a ver una película._

-Vamos Syaoran, solo será un momento-insistía por enésima vez Sakura

-Una proposición interesante, pero te propongo algo mejor, que tal si nos quedamos y hacemos nuestra propia película no apta para menores de edad-dijo Syaoran con un aire seductor y sugestivo, por lo que Sakura simplemente se sonrojó por los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente y Syaoran al verla en ese estado añadió –Será una película de terror, tú como la actriz principal-dicho esto comenzó a reír mucho y para concluir añadió algo más con sutileza-ya imagino la película en cartelera "El mounstruo del pantano"

-No es gracioso Syaoran-decía roja de ira, mientras se disponía a golpear a Syaoran, pero repentinamente el timbre se escuchó por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir la puerta

-Hola Sakura, yo…lamento mucho la forma como te trate ayer-decía una chica amatista ingresando al departamento de la muchacha se mostraba apenada y arrepentida

-No hay problema Tomoyo, sin embargo ayer parecías muy alterada ¿qué paso?-preguntaba un poco preocupada Sakura

-Pues es un poco personal…

-Pues si no quieres contarme no hay problema, ven, siéntate, te serviré algo para tomar

-Gracias

Sakura se marchó del lugar y al poco rato regresó no solo con bebidas, sino que además con un curioso…

-Qué diablos crees que haces

-Pues es muy obvio pequeño monstruo, quiero conocer a tu amiga…-decía mientras llegaba a la sala

-Pero…-iba a detenerlo pero al intentarlo pisó mal y cayó estrepitosamente al piso sin nadie que pudiese impedirlo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando al instante inconsiente.

-¡SAKURA!-gritaron al unísono Tomoyo y Syaoran.

**_Haber, primero… ¡no me maten!, creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar, por eso pido mil disculpas, ahora bien, espero este cap. compense el tiempo de espera, acepto críticas constructivas, este cap. fue una inspiración un tanto retardada, tenía varias ideas para continuar pero esta resultó la ganadora, les dejo algunas intrigas dispersas y al final como acostumbro… ¿Qué le sucederá a Sakura? espero que me tengan paciencia, y otra cosa gracias por todos sus comentarios…nos leemos luego_**

**_Spektro_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al dueño xD, escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Summary: **_él: Una persona que no cree en el amor, ella: una mujer que espera con ansias a su príncipe azul, ¿qué sucederá cuando el destino decida juntar a dos personas tan distintas?

_**No puedo amar porque el amor no existe**_

.

.

**_Cap. 5_**

Sakura yacía en una cama de hospital habían pasado 48 horas desde su caída y no despertaba y eso comenzaba a alertar a Syaoran y a los mismos médicos, era muy raro que no despertara, pudo haber sufrido algún daño cerebral o pudo quedar en coma… mientras la culpa comenzaba a atormentar a Syaoran

-Lo siento pequeño monstruo…-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica- por mi culpa estas así en esta cama de hospital…-dijo mientras dulcemente acariciaba el rostro de ella-sabes, extraño mucho tus constantes sonrojos, tu sonrisa cuando algo te salía bien, tu voz, pero lo que más extraño son tus ojos, esos penetrantes ojos color verde que juro que son los ojos más impresionantes que he visto jamás…

-Si te escuchara seguro se alegraría mucho…-decía Tomoyo ingresando a la habitación trayendo una taza de café y ropa que había comprado cerca del lugar, era para Syaoran que desde hace 2 días no se alejaba de Sakura…

-Vamos cógela, es para ti, vete a cambiar y regresa, prometo que ella no se habrá ido cuando regreses…-dijo mientras le daba la ropa y una vez que Syaoran dejó el lugar ella dijo

-Sabes Sakura, ya le comenté a Yukito tu estado pero él no quiso creerme y sigue enfrascado en el trabajo-decía mientras recordaba la conversación sostenida con él…

_-Yukito… Sakura está en el hospital se golpeó la cabeza y no reacciona…-decía desesperada Tomoyo_

_-Pues dile que no le creo, yo se muy bien que hace eso para huir y no responder a la propuesta que le hice-decía muy seguro Yukito_

_-EL MUNDO NO GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO MALDITO PATÁN- Tomoyo le contestaba con ira mientras añadía-Tú no mereces a Sakura… sabes… renuncio a este estúpido trabajo, y cuando Sakura despierte le diré que haga lo mismo-luego de decir estas palabras Tomoyo se marchó del lugar dejando anonadado a Yukito quien nunca la había visto enojada._

Pasó algún tiempo pero Syaoran regresó a la habitación y mandó sacando a Tomoyo diciendo

-Daudoji, puede irse, yo estaré aquí con Sakura hasta que despierte….

-Lo entiendo, me marchó, pero prometo volver mañana…-decía mientras se marchaba, luego de eso pasaron 2 horas más y Sakura aún no despertaba…

Sakura estaba inconsciente mucho tiempo, saben, es algo tonta la forma como conocí a Sakura, pidiendo ayuda, humillándome de esa manera, nunca en mi vida había pedido ayuda, jamás… pero con Sakura fue distinto, yo fui distinto en demasiados aspectos, a todas las mujeres que he conocido las he llamado por su apellido, incluso cuando las tenía en la cama gimiendo las llamaba por su apellido, pero el primer día cuando quise ser frío con ella cuando quise tratarla como las demás pero ella no lo permitió…

_-Y aquí estamos, no es la gran cosa pero servirá por el tiempo en el que decidas quedarte…-decía mientras me mostraba su pequeño departamento_

_-Gracias Kinomoto, trataré de no ser una molestia para usted, e incluso conseguiré empleo para que mi visita sea pasajera…-decía con toda la frialdad y seriedad que poseía pero ella en vez de tratarlo así sonrió para luego añadir_

_-Si quieres que me sienta cómoda con tu visita trátame de tú por que me haces sentir vieja y dime Sakura porque ese es mi nombre_

Pero, por más que intenté decirle por el nombre no podía, los primeros días se me hicieron muy duros, cada que decía Sakura me sonrojaba mucho, hasta ahora no entiendo el porqué, incluso cuando lo logré sin sonrojarme evitaba decir mucho su nombre porque estaba seguro que sonaba patético viniendo de mí , lo sé mi orgullo… por eso luego comencé a decirle apodos como pequeño monstruo, ella se molestaba y mucho pero verla enojada me agradaba, y no lo sé tal vez por eso aún no me marchaba de su departamento, estaba ahí cerca de dos meses y hace mes y medio tenía trabajo, dinero y un posible departamento que mi amigo Takeshi dijo que me iba a alquilar, pero no quise irme de su lado, no sé que diablos pasaba conmigo, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella así que creí que esa era la razón, que tenía que ver a otras mujeres y así se me iba a quitar el repentino interés que comenzaba a adquirir hacia ella, porque habría que estar ciego para no ver que ella comenzaba a gustarme… y eso era malo...

**_Este cap. Es el más corto que he escribido_**_**pero es el que más me ha costado, los doctores no me quisieron explicar por qué aún no despierta Sakura, pero en cuanto me digan les aviso…xD ahora bien, lamento no haber actualizado la anterior semana pero mi flash se infestó de virus y casi pierdo la historia completa... además mi internet no valía y por si fuera poco mi computadora se averió, espero comprendan y hasta una próxima...**_

_**Spektro**_


End file.
